


What If: 10 More Minutes

by GachMoBrea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anger, Broken Bones, But I don't mention her here, Episode 2x19, Episode Related, Gen, Harry Whump!, Iris was in the episode, Pain, Violence, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it took the guys 10 More Minutes to get to the amusement park?</p><p>Alternate Scene for: The Flash Season 2, Episode 19   "Back to Normal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If: 10 More Minutes

"I told you, you were gonna fix me, or you were dead!" Griffin turned and punched Wells, throwing him partway through the room.  
Wells landed hard and started scooting back from Griffin as his breath hitched in his throat. He was going to be killed. Griffin was going to kill him and then who would protect Jesse?  
"This is all your fault!" Griffin reached down and grabbed Well by the throat, lifting him to his feet while the scientist grappling against his grip, "You and your stupid ego did this to me!"  
"Ack, Gri-" Wells couldn't breath, couldn't get any words out.   
Just as he was about to lose consciousness, Griffin dropped him again. Wells gasped for air, but he barely got any oxygen in his lungs before his captor's foot slammed down onto his arm.

Wells screamed.

"That's right, Dr," Griffin mocked as the other man writhed in pain on the floor, "Feel the pain of what your mistake has caused."  
"I'm-I'm not-" Wells couldn't speak. His chest heaved trying to get air into his deprived lungs. His vision was blurry and his arm felt shattered. Not that the boy-turned-man was going to believe him anyway.  
"You're not sorry yet?" Griffin scoffed, grabbing hold of the scientist's good arm to yank him to his feet. Wells shouted out in protest and pain.  
"Before you die, I want you to be sorry for what you did," Griffin spat in his face, "I want you to feel regret."  
Griffin landed a punch to Wells' stomach, thankfully without his super strength. That would have ruptured an organ for sure. The blow still made Wells' body fold in half, air once again being knocked out of him.  
Grey pushed Wells to the ground so he'd hit his wounded arm. Wells tried to catch himself with his good arm but only managed to soften the landing, it still jostled his injury painfully. His arm was a dead weight but felt like it was on fire.

As the scientist breathed, trying to remain conscious, Griffin returned with a piece of seatbelt. He tightly wrapped it around the wrist of Wells' good arm then lifted the scientist by it to tie it to a hanging chain.   
Wells swayed as he tried to stay standing. There were pained teared rolling down his cheeks and he could make out Griffin's blurry image going to another part of the chain and pulling. He was lifted up into the air, just high enough that his feet couldn't touch the ground, even on his tip toes.  
The strap dug into his wrist and pressed his Meta watch into his flesh. His shoulder strained to support the weight of his entire body. Wells was thankful, at least, that his bad arm was left to hang uselessly at his side instead of above his head. 

Griffin had a piece of pipe in his hand now. As he approached, Wells closed his eyes. This was it. This is how he died. On another earth with a boy who thought he was someone else. There would be no one left to take care of his daughter. A daughter who feared him as much as Zoom.  
'I'm so sorry, Jesse.' Wells thought as he waited for the first blow.

But it didn't come. 

Instead, his indicator beeped and he opened his eyes to see Griffin looking at one of the camera feed screens. Wells turned his head to follow the other's line of sight and his heart fluttered with excitement and relief when he saw three familiar, albeit small, figures making their way through the abandoned park.  
Allen was there. Even without his speed he had showed up to try to save him. Det. West and Ramon were with him, so they must have a plan. Wells desperately hoped the plan wasn't to let the Metahuman beat Allen until he grew tired.  
"Looks like this will have to wait," Griffin sighed, dropping the pipe loudly to the ground. He turned an angry glare to the scientist, "I'll be back, though."  
Then he stormed out and Wells let his eyes close again, this time in relief. If only he were a praying man. 

Wells was in and out of consciousness with no way of telling how long he was out.   
There was a loud noise of the door opening and his heart began pumping harder in his chest. Had Griffin won? Was he returning to finish him off after all? Was Allen dead? What about the other two?  
His spinning thoughts stopped when he heard a gasp. Griffin would never gasp, he knew what he had done to him. So, Allen won after all.  
Ramon was saying something to someone, but Wells couldn't focus on the words.

Det. West cursed, approaching him with wide-eyed horror as he came into view.  
"Barry, let him down," he ordered to Allen who must be standing behind him. Footsteps jogged over to the counter-balance chain and started lowing the scientist. Det. West wrapped his arm around Wells' waist, pulling his good arm across his shoulders for added support, and eased him into a sitting position on the ground.  
"Dad!" Jesse called out to him from somewhere.  
He wanted to turn to her, wanted to see her beautiful face again, but his arm flared with pain and the world tilted the wrong direction.  
"Woah, there," Det. West kept him upright, "Take it easy. We'll get you out of here."

Wells' shoulder burned. His head throbbed. His chest and stomach ached. His arm was still an agonizing flame lying broken and damaged at his side.   
But the second Jesse was in front of him, none of that mattered.  
His daughter wasn't looking at him with that scared and frightened look like before. Her eyes weren't tearing up with hate and anger at him.  
She was his little girl, looking at him with love and worry.   
He felt alive.

"Jesse," he whispered, reaching out to her. The belt hung loosely at his wrist, still tied to the chain.   
She frowned, removing the thing before taking her father's hand in hers and placing it at her cheek, "I am so sorry."  
"I'm sorry too," he smiled. She was so beautiful. His sweet Jesse Quick.  
"We should go," Det. West says at his side, still supporting him and holding his weight, "We need to find someone to take a look at him."  
"I can do that," Jesse shakes her head at the thought of anyone else taking care of her father, "I minored in human anatomy."  
"Wait, you did minors on top of five majors?" Ramon's voice scoffs from somewhere nearby, "Girl, Earth-2 schools are awful."  
Wells would have retorted something if he hadn't passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, nor the characters.


End file.
